


A Moment Of Rest

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [3]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Helena Needs a hug, Mental Health Issues, Nudity, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Spoilers, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: After fleeing across the land, facing the Retainers and literally begging Kya and Helena are finally given their moment in a hot bath.





	A Moment Of Rest

-A MOMENT OF REST-

  
Helena sighed softly as she tilted her head back. The bath was not as luxurious as the one in her quarters of the Witch Queen’s palace, nor did the stonework hold the same memories. The same nightmares. She had not cleaned her wounds in lonely silence here, nor had her hands mapped the landscape of her love’s gentle body. As unfamiliar as her former enemy’s palace was, it was a welcome relief to simply submerge her aching body in hot water. Steam rose from the cloudy surface, weaving through her mane of blonde hair and seeping up into the warm room. The walls were a light brown tinged cream, reflecting the gentle torchlight enough to give the illusion of a golden glow filling the room. The stone floor was an off white, gently complimenting the colouration of the rich wooden window frame. Curtains were drawn across the glass, rejecting the afternoon sun in favour of shadows. Yet, never was the dimness oppressive. If anything, it was comforting, adding to the gentle scented soaps and the faint wafting scent of baking foods from the kitchen down the halls.

“You seem more relaxed.” Kya’s soft voice playfully teased, even as she sat on the opposite side of the humongous stone tub. Her curious fingers reached out, tickling the surface of the water around Helena. Her flintstone eyes remained fixated on the ends of Helena’s hair, watching the white gold swirl through the steam with an awestruck smile. Kya, never one to push, kept her eyes averted from the War Mage as if looking would cost her sight itself. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to look, Gods it was all she wanted to do. She longed to take in the sight of the beautiful Sorceress. It was almost a physical ache, forcing her muscles not to reach out and touch without invitation. Keeping herself so restrained when a siren lounged beside her. A siren singing of love and sacrifice, of all the agony of abusive hands melting away beneath love’s touch.

“Hmm.” Helena hummed noncommittally in agreement, suggesting her mind had wandered. The sound was soft, low and purring in her throat. It did, in truth, remind Kya of a sleepy cat. A content kitty curled up in the sun, relishing gentle petting from her human. Helena’s form shone in the water. Her naked skin glistened beneath the cloudy surface, gentle curves and outlines that flickered in the edge of Kya’s view. Try as she might to ignore temptation, Kya’s eyes eventually wandered to Helena’s shoulders, tracing over them for a brief moment as the Sorceress sighed again. Helena carried so much weight on her shoulders. The weight of over a thousand lives, all snuffed out with blades and magic. The weight of her role in the genocide of the Demon Race. The weight of the Witch Queen’s affections. Of torture and pain unending. Even now, Kya knew the dark bruising from her stab wound still painted her shoulder blade in fading yellows and blues. Gods, how Kya wished she could take the tension and pain from Helena. How she wished she could just wrap her arms around the taller woman and protect her from her nightmares.

“May I touch you?” The word fell from Kya’s lips before she could stifle them, breaking the content mood in an instant. Something tense hung in the air, threaded into the silence and radiating off the Sorceress in waves as she lifted her head. Her blonde locks hung down her defined back, gleaming like white gold in sunlight, embracing the curve of her shoulder as she turned to look at Kya. The hesitancy and surprise there nearly broke the poor girl from Chicago. It was a dumb question. Pushing. Demanding too much of the Mage. The fact they were even here, completely bare in each other’s space, was a huge accomplishment and that had been accomplished by dimming the room. Even in their most intimate moments, where Helena had shown Kya exactly what worship could feel like, the breathtakingly beautiful woman had never completely exposed herself. Never allowed her lover to touch her in turn. Nearly always craved darkness to shadow her form. The Witch Queen’s abuse ran deep in Helena’s soul, tainting almost every action.

 _“-and I have her hands. Her face. Even after our progress today I just kee- eeepp-”_ Kya’s thoughts trickled to a halt as Helena stood, coming out of the water to her waist.

 _“-Eyes on hers, Kya. Don’t be a perv. Don’t look down... I am too gay for this woman. Think of England. All your favourite shows cancelled. Cold rainy days. She is so hot- Nope. Damn. All this water and I am still thirsty! Just keep your EYES UP GIRL-“_ Kya’s brain practically melted as she forced herself to keep her eyes on Helena’s, swallowing a lump in her throat at the smirk that crossed Helena’s lips. The Sorceress knew precisely what she was doing to Kya. Mercifully, Helena stepped toward the middle of the tub, sinking back down to her collarbone. The Former General’s brows lowered, her lips fixed in a contemplative line even as she slowly drew closer. The water parted, whispering over creamy skin and flushed patches of the magical creature. Helena, even completely concealed, stole Kya’s breath away once more as her hand reached out for Kya’s.

“Are you not satisfied, gentle heart? Do you need me again?” Helena’s voice was low, touched with longing as she came into Kya’s space. The raven haired girl blushed furiously, spluttering at the thoughts that followed. Helena was VERY good at satisfying. Too good. So good she technically failed her goal considering Kya always wanted her Sorceress. It was worse than a caffeine addiction! Kya forever craved her sweet, beautiful girlfriend. Any moment with Helena was wonderful, from simply eating together to the most intimate touches. Her thoughts had not drifted to far towards debauchery until Helena’s deep blue eyes roamed down to the water, clearly inspecting her body. Worship, adoration and desire waged war in Helena’s eyes, which softened even as they darkened. They appeared to flare black with something which was not her raw magic. It was more akin to hunger. Raw and primal, tempered by loving intent.

“I-I always want you. But I didn’t mean THAT!” Kya hurriedly squeaked, earning an amused yet tender smile from the taller woman. Whilst desire stole her breath, Helena’s genuinely pleased expressions erased breath from Kya’s being. They encompassed the girl in warmth, as if her blood had turned to liquid happiness.

“I just wanted to. I don’t know, cuddle? Help wash your back, maybe your hair, but I know you’re working through a lot and we went further today. I mean, we’re in the same tub, completely naked, and there’s even light! I don’t want to pressure you. I know you have a lot to work through from the Bitch, I mean Witch Queen and-“

“My love.” Helena fondly silenced the rambling woman, her eyes glistening as if she may shed tears. The look of awe and surprise whenever she was offered a choice broke Kya’s heart. Helena had come a long way, but even with such progress she couldn’t fully conceal her shock when she was even offered a thank you. Praise made the Mage bloom, with startled laughs and gleeful smiles that the iciest façade couldn’t smother or contain. The first time Kya had seen the Mage’s alarm at consideration, the girl from another world had vowed to show Helena every kindness. Every small thing people took for granted. For a few moments, nothing but the gentle sloshing of the water filled their ears, along with the thumping of their hearts. Then, Helena broke the silence.

“The same boundary applies. I wish I could offer more of myself, but I... I simply cannot. Not yet.” The Sorceress hung her head, joy washing from her expression. Deep blue eyes dimmed, slamming shut to conceal the emotion within. In that instant, Helena acted as if she were dirty. A filthy creature for not submitting her body to another. For fearing a touch that had only ever been torture, even at its most exquisite.

“Helena,” Kya gently scolded, silencing the Mage’s apology as she stood in the tub. With her breasts exposed, Kya had to fight back the urge to conceal herself. Heat rose in her cheeks, unbidden and unwelcome. She shivered as she felt the sting of cold air, along with water trickling suggestively down her exposed figure. The droplets shone like diamonds across her pale skin in the low lighting, catching in the shadows between her breasts and the hollow of her throat. She was not as in shape as Helena, with a healthy layer of fat over her fine frame. No muscles showed when she moved, stepping just a little closer so she could reach out and cup Helena’s cheek. Now, Helena didn’t flinch. She leaned into the offered affection, nuzzled even before pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Kya’s wrist, lips pressed adoringly to the hammering pulse. It took a moment for her gaze to drift upwards, once again meeting Kya’s.

The otherworldly girl had fascinatingly beautiful eyes. Grey like storm clouds, yet touched with flecks of blue that made them deeper. The way they twinkled was almost like the night sky, gleaming beneath dark hair and amidst pale skin. They always disarmed Helena, especially when they were filled with such tenderness. When they were so soft and utterly devoted to the Sorceress.

“What the Queen did to you was horrific. You survived for so many years, Helena. The fact you can even look at me, let alone let me touch you anywhere. I’ll never do that. I won’t hurt you like she did.” her voice was soft. So gentle and yet so fierce. A blanket wrapping around Helena’s senses, tender to the woman it embraced and stern to all outside threats. As if the fierce edge could give the abusive Queen pause.

“I know, my love. You’re not her. You may look alike, but that is where the similarities end. Her touch held no kindness. Yours... I feel like I could be worth...” the Sorceress began to hesitate, unable to find the right words.

“Helena, you’re everything to me. You gave up everything you had to protect me. Stood up to the most terrifying woman in history just for the chance of saving me. You deserve kindness. You deserve to be loved. I’m not going to stop telling you that until you believe it. I’m your girlfriend, Helena Klein. That means I get to compliment you whenever I like, especially when its true. Get used to it.” Kya was quick to cut in, unable to contain herself any longer. Her fingers ghosted gently along Helena’s flesh as she moved her thumb in a circle, rubbing over Helena’s cheekbone as if she might find tears falling. Again, blue eyes went wide in alarm and gratitude, only to then be flooded with such love that it felt as if the air had been stolen from Kya’s lungs.

“Touch me.” Helena’s invitation was simple, but it was enough. The way her eyes glistened and her voice trembled, it was clear she was overcoming some form of obstacle in her tormented mind to allow it. Kya, despite her urge to rush, moved slowly. She kept everything telegraphed, watching Helena’s face like a hawk for the slightest trace if fear. Anticipation burned in the Mage’s eyes, along with such an intense curiosity that it overshadowed the lingering concern. Just like in the forest when Helena had discarded the Queen’s colours.

“Do you want me, you know, not look?” Kya’s question was gentle as she lowered herself in the water again, sitting chest to chest with her Sorceress yet never touching. Flint eyes stayed focused on Helena’s, never giving into the temptation of drifting downwards as she watched Helena’s expression shift. The soft smile she received was not what Kya expected, nor did she dare hope for the next move. Helena, with a small shiver, reached out to Kya, grasping her by the hips. Helena’s long fingers dug into her flesh, using the pads of her fingers instead of her nails. The touch was not aggressive or painful despite its eagerness. Merely curious, learning how best to fit together. Kya could feel the calluses formed by years of combat, yet Helena’s hands were equally as soft. Her touch was softer as her palms slid along Kya’s skin, seeking out the most natural place to rest. Even when the Mage suddenly pulled Kya to her chest, closing the distance between them, she never once caused pain.

“Oh!” Kya gasped, blinking at the feeling of her naked curves crushed against Helena’s. That was new, enough to make Kya’s skin tingle. If she had thought it warm before, the burst of uncontrolled flame in her veins eradicated all previous concepts of heat. Judging by the brilliant pink staining Helena’s cheeks, the Mage felt the same way.

 _“-I wonder if her magic would have flared?-“_ Kya couldn’t help but ponder, cheeks going even brighter at the thought of magic crackling over the Mage’s bare form. Helena was always warm. From the moment Kya had first hugged the Spell Caster, she had always been impervious to the cold. Icy weather and terrifying forests hadn’t been enough to steal Helena’s heat. Kya noted how cold the Mage felt in comparison. Without her magic freely flowing, Helena felt almost sick against her despite the healthy weight and muscle. Helena’s magic, however terrifying it had been to the world, was a missing piece of her. It radiated in everything, and yet was barely noticeable at the same time. Kya doubted anybody who hadn’t spent so long studying Helena would even notice.

“Did it hurt? Having your magic sealed?” Kya questioned before she could stop herself, instinctively bringing her hands to Helena’s shoulders. She felt the tension radiate through every muscle, the flowing strings beneath her palms as Helena’s head fell forwards. The Mage rested her forehead against Kya’s shoulder, nose burrowing into the younger woman’s neck as she took a deep, calming breath.

“When I was with her, if I did not control it the Queen would seal my magic away. She’d leave me bound for hours, or she would touch me until it went beyond tolerence. I had to learn to think through the pain and heat to do as she commanded. I was taught thank her for such lessons without begging her to stop, less she take my voice too.” The Mage finally confessed, pressing into Kya’s reassuring warmth. For Helena, she loved warmth. It meant her magic was free and the Queen’s hands were far from her. Perhaps that is what she loved about Kya. Kya’s gentle touch was always warm, and inspired heat to bloom in the Mage’s chest. An emotional warmth she had never been able to experience before. It was enough to combat the shame of the Queen’s forced touch. Of every indecent thing she had forced Helena to learn and say for her pleasure. Kya was a balm, a remedy to all the pain of Helena’s life. Kya nurtured her, encouraging Helena to embrace her own desires. Kya had a kind word for every opinion, praise for every spell, love and acceptance every time Helena broke under the weight she bore. Kya practically shone when Helena preformed even the smallest acts of good which the Queen had crushed from her.

“You’re so amazingly strong, Helena. I’m so proud of you.” Kya whispered fiercely, although they were alone in the room. The Chicago girl wanted to murder the Bitch Queen. Wanted to take a chainsaw and rocket launcher and every cliché action hero weapon and destroy the castle. Destroy the evil that had broken the woman in her arms. Instead of reacting with rage, however, Kya decided to focus on Helena. To show Helena she was not ashamed or afraid of the Mage after all she had suffered. Kya wrapped one arm around Helena’s back, pulling the Sorceress closer as her other hand came up to Helena’s hair. Her fingers brushed through the strands, rubbing gentle circles on Helena’s scalp in an effort to be soothing.

 _“-I’m going to fucking kill that bitch... but I can’t. She has all that power and I’m just me. But I WON’T let her touch Helena again. She won’t hurt Helena. Nobody will while I’m here.-“_ Kya’s protective thoughts crumbled into horror when Helena tilted her head back, eyes closed and jaw tense. The Mage’s expression showed acceptance, as if resigned to the fact she must surrender. Try as she might, Helena couldn’t force her jaw to relax, couldn’t erase the crease of fear in her brow after responding to the gentle pressure of Kya’s fingers. Helena had been waiting, expecting the harsh pull and the touch of magic to her throat. She waited for the pain as she was dragged, to be positioned like a toy for her Queen to play with. Yet, this had been different. The touch had been so gentle, so considerate. But... what else could the gesture be requesting if not her submission?

“Helena? Whats wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m here. She can’t touch you. Helena, come back,” Kya’s voice held an edge of worry, nothing like the teasing of the Queen. Helena took a breath. Waiting. Would it be harsh teeth this time, or the gentlest kiss to deliver the poisonous ice to her flesh? She waited. Another breath. Nothing. The fingers continued their movement, each circle giving the most gentle pull to the little hairs. Yet, Kya’s hand never moved. Never pushed. Never yanked. Simply rested, almost in a comforting manner. Helena blinked, finally focusing on the feeling of the fingers against her scalp. It... It actually felt good. Really, really good. Soothing enough to draw a soft groan of contentment from her after a moment. Of course, her cheeks flared as the sound escaped, utterly ashamed. Although her jaw softened, her brows remained furrowed, unable to solve the puzzle of what was happening to her.

“Nobody has ever played with your hair? Or given you a head massage?” Kya questioned, recognising the pattern of Helena contemplating something unfamiliar. It was sickening. How quickly a soft gesture could be mutilated into torture, especially this type of torture. It was enough to earn a small sniffle from Kya, even as she tried to swallow the lump from her throat.

_“-Oh, poor Helena-“_

“Turn around and I’ll wash your hair for you. Or just hold you... is that alright?”

“Both sound lovely.” Helena finally responded, shifting to her feet. Kya yelped, slamming her eyes shut before the woman’s breasts broke the waterline. The water once more swished and sloshed gently, filling Kya’s ears. She waited, feeling the water push against her knees and thighs as Helena turned. That said, Kya was only human. Her eyes snapped open at Helena’s amused chuckle, finding her view filled with the Mage’s back. The skin was not flawless, instead it was covered in silvery lines. Some appeared to be from blades, likely from the battle field, yet others were strange. Biting and deep, as if delivered in precise rage.

 _“-Whipmarks? That cliché vilianous bitch!-“_ Kya furiously came to realise, staring at the tapestry of the Queen’s abuse. Of Helena’s strength. Oddly enough, the curves of each scar reminded Kya of the moon, whilst the scattered lines may as well have been shooting stars. These scars made Helena’s flesh brighter than any diamonds as torchlight and water highlighted them. It was almost ethereal. Of course, the glistening beauty was nothing compared to the subtle quirk of Helena’s lip as she gazed over her shoulder at Kya.

“I am too gay for this.” Kya whimpered. Her eyes were like saucers, attempting to pick out every line past Helena’s glorious hair as the Mage finally dropped back into the water.

“I’m happy too, my love.” the Mage sighed, earning a bright blush and actual giggle from Kya.

 _“-Too freaking adorable.-“_ Her thoughts swooned. Quickly, she decided not to delve into the explanations of sexualities and such of her world. Homophobia didn’t appear to be a thing in this one, thank heavens, and if it was Kya had no intention of bringing it up.

“So. How long do you think it will be before they let us into the village? We could go shopping for new clothes. You could pick out some outfits.” Kya inquired, leaning forwards to press her lips to Helena’s shoulder before she could stop herself. The soft skin beneath her lips remained relaxed, even as Helena tilted her head back to rest it on Kya’s shoulder. Between the subdued taste of Helena’s flesh and the tickling of her hair, Kya found herself sighing in bliss. There were no expectations. No goals. Nothing but the single moment.

“Given we have agreed to face the Queen, not as long as we think. Lord Wolfson undoubtedly will be merciful. However, I don’t believe he will simply allow us to wander into the village. Not without guards.”

“Of course he’ll give your magic back, you are awesome. You’re beautiful, smart and your magic is fucking wild!” Kya enthused. This time, Helena’s laugh was more amused than startled, almost sleepy given how she melted against Kya.

“I suppose it could be, for those who haven’t seen it before.” Helena agreed, shifting until her back rested comfortably against Kya’s chest. The closeness was nice, the Mage quickly decided. Even though she could feel Kya’s heart thumping, and every twitch as the woman’s breathing hitched, she didn’t fear that Kya would pressure her. The otherworldly woman had proven time and time again that she wanted Helena at Helena’s pace.

“I remember the Queen. I remember what little choice I was given. How she took her pleasure without a care for mine.” Helena admitted after a long silence, allowing her eyes to drift closed once more. She wanted to give, to allow Kya closer than the physical world could ever allow. Even driven by this desire, the words had threatened to weave into a knot at the back of her throat. The pressure had been enough to force her to swallow back bile and bitter emotions. The memories of the two women warred in Helena’s mind. The same face and hands, yet entirely different women. The Queen’s violence terrified her. Harsh hands or ropes around her wrists. A knife or spell always pushing for Helena’s breaking point, just to torment her further. Pain and disgust warring within her once she was left to lick her wounds. On the other, Kya’s mercy soothed her fears. The gentlest kiss to her chin, accompanied by a soft laugh and kind word. Tender hands cradling hers as cloth washed away the grime of battle. Always sweet. Always asking, offering more and more whilst Helena could only accept. Helena could do anything for her lover, except invite her touch in return.

“May I hold you?” Kya asked softly, allowing her arms to swish the water against Helena’s body to let the Mage know what she meant. Again, Kya did not punish her for her denial. Did not mistreat her or judge her. Kya understood those words had been difficult enough, allowed them to pass in favour of giving comfort. Helena gave a short nod, offering her consent. The shorter woman’s lithe arms slid around the Mage’s waist, delivering a gentle hug. Instantly, Helena’s hands dropped to hers, holding them firmly as if expecting pain. Sharp nails bit into Kya’s skin, forcing her to bite back a whimper.

“Are you alright? I can let you go if you need?” she questioned, her voice remaining as level as possible. She should have known. Should have realised Helena would fear feeling trapped. Helena might hold her, might explore every little inch of her skin, but it was always Helena in control. Helena’s power over her as she surrendered. Never like this. Never where she held Helena in her arms.

“Don’t. Just...” Helena pleaded, her voice a little sharper from her startled situation. Even then, Helena’s grip softened, fingertips rubbing apologetically over the indentations. Kya didn’t flinch. Instead, she shifted her fingers up, attempting to weave them through Helena’s in a comforting manner. The Mage seemed shocked, but didn’t object as both her hands clung to that intimate contact. The opposite hand threaded their fingers together, embracing the intimate gesture. The other clung lightly to Kya’s wrist, unable to completely surrender her sense of control.

“I love you.” Kya’s voice was a soft reminder. The woman tilted her head, shifting to deliver a gentle peck to Helena’s cheek to emphasise her words. One kiss became two, given Kya’s inability to pull away. Afterwards, the tip of her nose dragged against the soft curve of Helena’s cheek, nuzzling affectionately as Kya breathed in the scent of her lover. Of wet hair and magic, mixing with the finest soaps and the indescribably natural, perfect smell that was just Helena. Pale skin flushed rose at the contact. Then deep blue eyes blinked lazily, once again reminding Kya of a content cat.

“Can we stay like this for a moment, my love?”

“Let me sit and we can stay as long as you like.” Kya countered, gently tightening her arms for a moment in a reassuring squeeze. Her lips curled up into a delighted smile, one which could be described as goofy. Kya didn’t care how she looked, her chest expanded with warmth and light. Her blood bubbled, little puffs of joy igniting every single nerve in her body. Even relaxed, Kya’s entire being felt as if it were singing.

“A dangerous promise, my love.” Helena purred as she surrendered to the guidance, moving with Kya. It seemed to be instinct, to move together and yet never give up their closeness or trip each other. Perhaps Helena’s acute awareness served beyond the battlefield, Kya reasoned. Afterall, the woman had fought at least ten men off and still noticed Kya’s form with a shield enough to give her clear directions. Once at the inbuilt seat of the basin, Kya dropped carefully, allowing her legs to float up around Helena’s hips. Once more, the Mage tensed, yet only for a moment before she lowered herself to sit between Kya’s legs.

Both women paused at the position, taking note of the new intimacy. Once, their positions had been reversed. Helena sitting behind her lover, whispering heated things in Kya’s ear as hands roamed. This time, Kya was the one with an armful of naked woman, and hands were certainly not going to roam without explicit permission.

Helena’s superior height left Kya with a mouthful of hair and shoulder, which was just a little too high for her to comfortably rest her chin on. Helena must have sensed this, given ho quickly she found a way to move. She shifted, bringing both of her legs up over one of Kya’s until her knees broke the surface of the water. Kya had to swallow back her emotions, bite back every compliment she wanted to pile on the gorgeous woman in her lap. Helena’s head tipped forwards, once again allowing her nose to burrow into the American’s neck, pressing to the pounding pulse. Their hands relocated, as Kya’s grip changed to Helena’s hip in order to support her. The Mage only briefly tensed at the unfamiliar touch, yet was soothed by a few simple rubs of Kya’s thumb over the bone. With a small cough, Kya shifted to wrap her nervously trembling arm around Helena’s back. Oddly enough, Helena didn’t feel any memories creeping up her spine, didn’t feel her muscles scream at her to retreat. She could not draw a situation like this to her memory. Never had the Queen cradled her so gently, or simply indulged in her presence. Whilst Kya’s hands were not in her control, and in a new place, it was almost like when the poor girl clung to her. Like when she was above and in control, or pulling Kya into her embrace.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Helena. I wish we could spend every day like this.” Kya finally whispered, tilting her head so that she could rest her cheek cautiously on Helena’s head. A small shiver worked through Helena’s body, yet it was not one of terror. Her cheeks flushed with delight, as if she were intoxicated on the girls presence. Unable to resist, the Mage pressed her lips to Kya’s neck. Warmth met her touch, along with a gentle throbbing pressure. She could feel Kya swallow, feel her pulse jumping rapidly. It was awe inspiring to Helena, that she could entice these reactions from the woman so effortlessly.

“You tease me, saying such things.” she commented back, only to feel the pressure on her head briefly grow, then retreat. As if Kya had shaken her head. Dark hair fell across her own, shadows and moonlight combined. It was remarkably cold, having someone else’s wet hair over her cheek. There was also an inexplicable weight behind it, pushing down in varying pressures. Tickling her upper lip. It was enough for Helena to lift her hand, moving the midnight mass over Kya’s shoulder.

“I’m serious, Helena. You haven’t heard enough about how wonderful you are. And this? Just us together, its peaceful. I love helping you relax.” Kya tenderly declared, her smile too pure for the world. Helena couldn’t help but bring her hands to Kya’s cheeks, even as she tilted her own head enough to press their lips together. Kissing. It was so unusual for the Mage, yet she couldn’t get enough of it. It always encouraged the strange tingling in her lips, matched in her stomach and cheeks. It made her feel lighter, especially at the subtly bitter taste of her lover. Helena never liked bitter, yet something about the delicate savoury flavour of Kya was addictive.

“This is still new to me. I don’t always believe I deserve it, after everything I have done.” the Mage confessed once their lips parted. Every word she had heard from the retainers, everything she had been taught. It all echoed in her head. As if finding the moment her thoughts were quiet and invading. A thousand little soldiers each delivering their small cuts.

“You’re not an evil person, Helena. The Queen taught you to be merciless, tortured you for years. Despite that you showed mercy. To men who would kill you. To your enemy. That doesn’t mean I approve of all the horrible things you’ve done, but I know you’re more than what the Queen made you. I know you can be better. That you want to be. So does Lord Reiner.” Kya reminded her gently, shifting her hand from Helena’s hip. The girl’s fingers gently brushed against Helena’s cheek, gathering a wet strand of hair to tuck behind Helena’s ear. The gesture was sweet, offered with a serious look in Kya’s eye. Even when she admitted disappointment and disapproval, Kya’s gaze was loving. Kya’s love was not dependant on success or failure, Helena was coming to realise. Kya loved HER. Not her magic, not her uncanny ability to kill. Not her ability to please. Just... her.

“And now I must fight against -“

“The woman who abused you. I’m here, Helena. You’re so strong. You can help beat the Queen, you can face her. Even if it hurts, I’m here. I’ll always be here. I’m yours, Helena Klein.” Kya combatted, giving her declaration so gently it brought tears to Helena’s eyes. This time, the Mage did not resist, allowing them to silently fall against Kya’s flesh as her head bowed. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, yet Kya did not give voice to the fact Helena broke. Instead, a gentle hand stroked up and down the war scarred shoulders. Caressing every bad memory and imperfection, tenderly tracing the bones of her spine within acceptable reach. Kya’s touch aimed to draw the tension away, a silent reassurance that was as powerful as her scent.

“Its ok, Helena. Let it out.” Kya soothed, although her voice was a distant comfort for Helena. The Mage sobbed, sniffling and whimpering as the pain washed over her. Physical pain she could handle. She had suffered enough that it was a familiar companion. The only thing she had truly felt for years. The loving caress down her back was an anchor, a constant that allowed her mind to drift. Kya would protect her. Kya, her sweet, merciful love. The guardian of her heart.

The water had begun to cool by the time Helena’s tears ran dry, fading into shallow breaths against her lover’s neck. Though quiet, Helena’s sobs had drained her of all energy, leaving her almost boneless in Kya’s lap. The smaller girl’s arms remained wrapped around Helena, cuddling the slumbering woman as close as possible. Kya’s cheek rested atop Helena’s head, her petite nose buried in golden fields of hair. The scent of flowers mixed with Helena’s natural fragrance, a smell which made every blink slower. Every time Kya’s eyelids dropped, they felt heavier, even as memories of kinder times danced through her mind. Desires and fantasies collided, making way to gentle dreams that drew a smile to her lips.

 _“-If I were in my world, would she want to live with me? Would a dingy little apartment be enough? Would we be the couple with a cat?-“_ Kya’s silent questions brought a crease to her brow. Helena was beautiful enough to be a model, one strutting down the runways of Paris. Perhaps an actress, seducing the hearts of America with her breathtaking smile and perfect eyes. Kya could picture it, the way Helena could appear so enticing and dangerous at the same time.

 _“-They’d want her in a playboy magazine-“_ that thought earned a small huff. Even in her imagination, jealousy flared at the thought of anybody getting to see Helena in that light. In anybody seeing those smiles reserved for the most private moments, or seeing the tender vulnerability Helena was capable of.

“My Ladies? Lord Wolfson requires your attendance in the dining hall.” Solaire’s voice roused Kya faster than a dose of cold water. Instantly she tensed, yet she forced herself to remain still. Helena’s gentle breaths against her continued, a blast of heat followed by the sharpest chill. Even as Kya shivered, she lifted her head, fixing the Faerie who had entered with a silent glare.

“Shh! Helena’s asleep!” Kya scolded quietly. Her glare only remained for a few more moments before an apologetic smile fixed itself upon her lips. Kya wasn’t truly offended by Solaire’s presence, yet she knew Helena absolutely would be. Fortunately, the Mage continued to slumber, only giving a small whimper of malcontent when Kya shifted .

“My apologies, Lady Kya...” Solaire trailed off, her icy eyes widening a little as she stared at the scene before her. If someone had told the Faerie that she would see the fearsome Helena Klein sleeping in her lover’s arms, Solaire would have likely not believed them. Now, after all the had seen, it was almost a pity to spoil such a moment. She quickly lowered her gaze, noting the flush that touched Kya’s cheek, only to notice the silvery lines beneath white gold locks. A gasp escaped the maid before she could stiffle it, earning a rather harsh look from the otherworldly lady.

“Its just Kya, I’m not a lady and... What?” Kya almost demanded. Her arm tightened around Helena, almost as if the gesture alone could shield the Mage.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. It is just I have not seen such scars on prisoners of the Queen, let alone her most faithful.”

“The Queen found it more fun to torment Helena, and she had more time to do it.” Kya informed softly, a saddened sigh escaping her. Flintstone eyes grew softer as Kya lowered her gaze to Helena, followed by a tender kiss to the Mage’s temple. Helena mumbled softly and snuggled closer, yet she did not wake.

“I did not realise the extent of her cruelty to those closest to her. If I may, I also did not realise how soft Gener- Helena could look.”

“Its not just looks. Can I have a few more minutes? She deserves as much downtime as she can get.”

“Of course, My lady. I’ll delay as long as possible.” the Faerie agreed, bowing her head once more before she rushed off. She hurried away in a storm of orange fabrics, likely returning to the kitchens.

Once alone again, Kya sighed, turning her focus towards Helena. For a few moments, Kya considered waking the Sorceress. She tried to guess just how long it would take to be ready for such a feast, what might be asked of them. Kya knew that despite the Retainer’s mercy, they would still be hostile to Helena. She knew the war had grown tensions, and that even the servants might have ill intent towards her love. After a minute, she calmly laid her cheek to Helena’s head, basking in the close contact.

She could handle being late. She could handle being considered rude, or accused of sleeping in. Everything that might be thrown their way, Kya was more than prepared to weather.

Helena deserved a moment of peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I set myself a challenge to write a little piece to a bunch of lyrics from songs I feel fit the characters.  
> The part for this piece was by Ashes remain. Nothing set in stone can fix years of damage, but little moments can begin to forge a new expectation. I've tried to take the darkest thoughts and amp them up, perhaps way beyond the characters. Personally, I feel there is a lot that Voltage cannot show with Helena and her MC, so I've added the darkness to my writing. Hopefully it feels like a logical extension.
> 
> Right Here by Ashes Remain.  
> "I'll show you how to live again, and heal the brokenness within. Let me love you when you come undone"
> 
> As Always, I LOVE criticism and hearing people's thoughts. It is how I improve and share my enjoyment of a wonderful world and relationship.


End file.
